Whiskey Feathers
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: Set in Moon and Moon 'verse. Remus and Vivian take a walk. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them-they'll be returning momentarily. Neither are mine they belong to JK Rowling & Annette Klause. **

**Warnings: This contains explicit(or really what I consider to be) sex. This is a M rated fic-if this bothers you, turn back now; but I really don't think this will bother anyone ;) **

**AN: Please tell me if you think this is a good one. I want to know if I can write good smut. **

**/**

Whiskey Feathers

The humid air clung to their skin as the cicadas screamed in the night air, and the two companions weaved clumsily along the deserted sidewalk as they tried to make their way back home. One male and the other female and neither tried to drowned out their shouts as they passed a stout bottle filled with amber liquid back and forth.

"Wait-we gotta turn here." the male said.

"Dun wanna." her voice was slightly slurred as she replied. "I dun wanna go back yet."

"Buut-Vivian." he was proud that he could still say her name.

"But Remus." she pretended to pout back.

Whatever Remus wanted to say melted on his tongue as he watched her take a swig from the bottle, the streetlamp catching the light of the liquid and red in that appeared in her eyes; he shivered at the implication of her power. The way the lamplight backlit her wild hair and the vicious gleam in her tanned face.

"I gotta idea. We're gonna get back at em'!" she yelled.

"How?"

The person he wanted to get back at was way miles away…

Vivian gave a lazy wink. "Like this."

With that, she took off at a run-with surprising grace. Remus ran after her, surprised they could still run. The cold air felt invigorating as it whipped through his hair; his heart pumping and Remus bit back a howl.

It didn't take long for Remus to catch up, watching Vivian approach a two story house and break open one of its windows; he shivered at the sudden violence of it, making a thrill go down his spine.

"Wait-is this-?""Kelly's place. Ya." Vivian grin was full of teeth.

Remus followed Vivian into the broken window and couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of the room. It was pink. A girly-girl room, but black was strewn everywhere; a good girl gone bad. Hundreds of pictures of half-naked men plastered all over the walls and black clashed with pink in great violence.

Remus felt another deep thrill go through him at seeing the vicious expression on Vivian's face. He swallowed convulsively as he watched a trail of alcohol slide down her throat and glisten against her skin. Remus couldn't help but stare as Vivian rummaged through Kelly's drawer.

"He we go." Vivian waved a black marker, grinning.

Vivian sauntered over to the wall; Remus stared as she began scribbling words across the sculpted paper models. She turned back to Remus, and he was almost positive he had be caught looking.

"C'mon on-you'll love it." her voice was low.

"I'm sure I will." The words burned.

Vivian handed the marker to Remus, letting her fingers brush his; the two play fought for the pen as they wrote slurs and insults in bold over the walls, Vivian jostled against Remus. Remus sucked in his breathe as he felt the soft fabric of Vivian's clothes against his and for a moment he could picture how she'd feel without them and he tried to ignore the warm plunge to his stomach.

He watched as she sagged against him and the pain go through her again; he clenched his teeth and at this moment he hated Aiden like he never hated a person before. Vivian lifted her head after what seemed an eternity and looked around the room of an ordinary human girl.

"Damn…let's get out of here." her voice too dark to identify.

Remus followed her wordlessly as she slammed the bottle on the dresser; he didn't look back at the sounds of scattering items. He was halfway through the window when he heard his name being called.

"Look-" Vivian cut herself off, voice too thick to continue as she held up a silver pentagram necklace.

Remus stared at the object that dangled from her fingers, glinting in a lethal mocking way; he knew why their kind hated silver. Before he could tell her to get rid of it, she flung it across the room; suddenly picking up anything she could find and hurtling them at the walls. Remus joined in, briefly shocked at his own violence before it was replaced with pleasure. How dare Aiden give a beloved gift to another female!

Vivian swiftly moved to the closet, shredding the black clothes; Remus admired the way her muscles slid effortlessly beneath the surface. Black fabric clung to her claws and she made her way to the bed. She sat down, swiping the bedspread. Remus, hypnotized, followed her as she got more and more excited; she was half changed, ears tufted, her pelt seamlessly flowing with her skin. Eyes pure gold, as she growled; the feather fluff swirling around her like snow. Remus didn't think as he pounced. He wasn't bothered when he playfully growled next to her; he heard her growl back, sending a ripple through him-it was aggressive and full of pain.

"Why doesn't he love me?" her muzzle next to his neck, breathe hot.

"Screw em'. He doesn't deserve you."

"But-"

"I said. Screw em'." Remus growled.

He had no idea what he was doing. He circled Vivian, growling; he could feel that he was half changed too. Her hackles were raised and she snarled whenever he got too close.

"Screw em' all."

Vivian shoved him to the side, pinning him and snarling-but she could hear him snarling too. The two grappled with each other; Remus felt her taunt muscles pressed against him, her fur soft and wild. He caught her pine forest scent, making his head spin. Remus trembled when he felt her lips on his neck, he tried to breathe when they went upward; he opened his mouth a second before her lips touched his.

She tasted like strawberries, rain, and hot blood. A fierce run on a hot day; Remus could feel her heartbeat as she pressed against him. Her tongue didn't beg for entrance; she demanded it, and he didn't refuse. She explored, feeling the tight embrace of Remus's mouth, and she shivered when he moaned into her mouth.

Vivian pressed tightly to Remus, hating her skin encumbering her body. Suddenly, it wasn't nearly enough-not nearly close enough. Remus's hands clasped her back, his claws out and leaving ragged, welling marks. Vivian hissed in pleasure, feeling another coil unwind inside her. She started to tremble in way that Aiden never managed to make her do.

" Make me feel good." She rasped.

Remus shivered, physical and emotional sensations battling for dominance, running so deep he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. The cool air in the room felt good against his skin; sweat was starting to form on her body, the dim lights making the moisture cling like dewdrops, serving as backlighting for her golden skin. Her skin and fur shifting seamlessly together; he was reminded that she was like him: not quite human.

That thought made all the tight coils snap inside him. He swelled like a balloon; Vivian looked down, primal and pleased. With a snarl she pounced, clawed hands scrapping pearl colored skin, and tracing the cuts with her fingertips. Remus whined at the light contact. Vivian gracefully straddled Remus, pressing her legs to his sides. Her hands running through his hair and tugging in not so gentle motions.

Remus bared his teeth, gasping as slender fingers brushed past his navel and teased the base of his shaft. Her hands began to move faster, moving all the way to the tip and back. Hearing Remus begin to go over the edge, she started to picture the feeling of him inside her. Pushing, racing through her, chasing the deepest part of her. As though he were hunting in darkened woods for rare prey.

Vivian was completely wet, and she felt the need to be filled up. She whimpered in anticipation, and grasped Remus's hips-feeling them buck at the contact.

"Do it-now, please!" Remus whispered urgently.

Vivian smiled at Remus, her teeth white as pearls and sharp. She looked so sure, as steady as a constellation, but not untouchable. She closed her eyes, absorbing the cheap moonlight filtered through the window. Vivian trembled for moment, before diving in. Vivian gasped, then moaned. She was filled up, and the heat was burning her from the inside out. Finding her rhythm, Vivian groaned loudly; she was leading Remus and rode hard.

She had to pace herself, the trembling in her abdomen was increasing. She was close to orgasm. Remus's growling was velvety thunder to her ears, his breathing was harsh and ragged; Vivian could feel him shudder violently inside him, and she swiftly pulled out as he came on the ripped bedspread.

Her unspent energy propelled her to Remus, kissing fiercely to let him know she wasn't through with him yet,. Remus's tail wagged, and he whined eagerly. Vivian suddenly pulled back from their roughhousing. She moved to the far side of the bed. Vivian pressed slender fingertips to her pout lips, feeling the soft flesh beneath her fingers before moving her hands to she shoulders and downwards. They brushed past her navel, the tiny dip of her belly button and pelvis gliding smoothly past.

Her fingers idly brushed her slender cut, before dipping playfully inside, her eyelids fluttering before setting to a sleepy half mast. She gasped as she felt the petals of her sex open from their seashell shape. Vivian burrowed deeply into herself, stroking the nub inside. Her expression worked in such away, that Remus couldn't look away, transfixed. He knew just how tight she was, and he wanted her all over again.

Her moan cut off when Remus grabbed her hand suddenly, her fingers slick, as he pressed them to his lips. He sucked on her fingers, tasting her deepest secret. Remus licked his lips, and Vivian trembled at the viciousness of the motion. Remus bent down, nuzzling his face, brushing against her hips.

Remus kissed the swollen cut before spreading apart her thighs. Dipping down, his tongue groped hotly inside, and Vivian bit back an impassioned howl. Her heart was hammering too fast to catch to her breathing. Gasping for breath, and her vision began to blur, as she felt her muscles moved without her consent.

Vivian's loud moans were starting to echo, making Remus hardened up, and her hips moved quickly against the bedspread, aching for more fleshy contact. Vivian was shaking against his mouth, rumbling inside his own tight cavern. Her taste was filling his mouth and spilling out of his lips.

Before she could orgasm again, he pulled back and Vivian rasped in protest. He looked at his expression; he wanted to dominate her, fangs were bared his skin light to her dark. Just like the rest of him. A light to a dark, total opposites, but running along the same lines. Vivian didn't have much of a voice left, but she bared her teeth, accepting his challenge for dominance.

Remus didn't give a warning before thrusting violently inside, grabbing her hands and keeping them close to him. Their hips clashed together, bones grinding together that was so painfully sweet. Their cries rang against the walls, the sound competing against creaking bed. Remus looked down as if from a great height. He could see two figures, half changed, resembling both wolf and human. They were the same creature, wild and oddly sweet. It didn't take long for both to climax in near tandem.

Remus collapsed next to Vivian, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling into hair, inhaling her scent. Remus loved the feel of another warm, damp body next his, the smell of Vivian's cunt a heady smell that he enjoyed. Vivian imagined them lying in a bed of leaves in a forest, with the wild flowers and mountain air. She pressed her forehead against his, willing the image into his mind.

Remus's tail thumped contentedly against the mattress, stirring up bits of feather down fluff. He somehow thought they had fall colors to them, but he didn't mind, his body was blissfully exhausted, but he was somehow able to move to look at Vivian's gold eyes.

"We better get outta here." her breath was hot, rustling his bangs.

Remus looked around, finally taking in his surroundings-a human girls room. Just a human girl; somehow that made a difference now.

"Yeah, that'd be a hella of a surprise for that girl." Remus offered.

"I'd kinda like to stick around to see it, but ya we gotta split." Vivian smiled.

She got up from the bed, bits of feathered down clinging to her skin; she looked like a fallen angel to him. Completely naked, her shape glowed faintly from the small amount of light from the broken window. She began to climb out of said window, before she began to speak again.

"Hurry up, I'll race you back." Remus could make out the barest hint of her grin from that angle.

She leapt out of the window, and Remus suddenly knew that he'd follow her to the ends of the earth; she was pack now. He clambered off the bed and jumped out the window, racing to catch up, and howling as he went.

/

**Reviews are especially helpful- please lemme know if this was any good, constructive crit is wanted! **


End file.
